¿Perder una virginidad es tan díficil?
by rogue85
Summary: Cuando al fin Bankotsu y Kagome deciden tener sexo, una serie de sucesos le darán a entender al mercenario que al parecer el mundo se complota en su contra para evitar que él le quite su virginidad a ella. Este fic es un regalo para Angel Obscuro, en el marco de la actividad "Deseos a la alabarda" del grupo Círculo Mercenario.


_**Inuyasha no me pertenece, solo utilizo a sus personajes por diversión.7**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Este fic es una petición de Angeel O, hecha para el grupo "Círculo Mercenario" en el marco de la actividad "Deseos a la Alabarda" del referido grupo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Acto único**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿Perder una Virginidad es tan difícil?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dicen que hay cosas que se planean, y otras que no.

La pérdida de la virginidad de dos jovencitos, por ejemplo. Es de las cosas que se planean.

Más cuando se trataban de dos adolescentes que difícilmente ya podían controlar lo que sus hormonas pedían a gritos.

Más en el caso de ellos, que de un amor improbable, imposible y extraño, pasó a convertirse en algo tangible y real.

Una chica venida del futuro y un hombre revivido gracias a la purificación de una perla que al principio le habia dado una vida artificial, para finalmente, en un acto de recompensa por su ayuda al grupo de Inuyasha, le fuera conferida al final, una vida real.

Si, Bankotsu y Kagome habían acabado juntos.

Luego de tantas peripecias y ese cariño infantil que la muchacha le habia tenido a Inuyasha, que gradualmente se fue esfumando, dando paso en su corazón a aquel mercenario revivido y redimido. Tenía un carácter horrible, egocéntrico, sardónico y burlón, pero ya no era el hombre malvado sin razón que era antes.

Luego de ver como sus hermanos de grupo fueran masacrados mientras servían como peones de juego a Naraku, la verdad se le puso frente a los ojos de Bankotsu.

De mala gana se puso del lado de los "buenos". No le fue mal, consiguió revivir por siempre, gracias al poder de la sacerdotisa Kikyo, que al parecer era buena en eso, como ya lo habia demostrado con Kohaku.

¡Bah!, no interesaba. En verdad, lo único que interesaba es que ahora podía coger la maldita cabeza de Naraku y vengar a todos.

Con ese objetivo en común se unió a ese grupo alocado conformado por el hibrido, el monje, la exterminadora de demonios, un pequeño demonio zorro y aquella muchacha de aspecto extraño, que desvergonzadamente siempre vestía con ropas inapropiadas.

¿En qué alocado mundo acabó él con Kagome?

Pues en éste, donde lo imposible podía ser real.

Inuyasha, quien se mostraba como una especie de macho alfa con Kagome, no tuvo más remedio que darse cuenta que Bankotsu, pese a sus actitudes, en verdad se preocupaba por Kagome y ella por él.

Tenía que ser tonto para no darse cuenta. Y también ciego.

Pero fue cuando vió de sorpresa ese beso en el lago de esos dos y vió la forma en que ambos se miraban, es que el hibrido se dio cuenta que no siempre podía tener lo que quería.

Y la dejó hacer. Si con eso, ella era feliz.

Así que ahí estaban, conviviendo todos juntos, en aquella lucha sangrienta contra Naraku, y ¡diablos!, la ayuda de Bankotsu les venía de maravillas.

.

.

.

Ahí estaban de nuevo.

Besándose apasionadamente frente a un árbol, apretándose al tallo de aquel gran roble.

En medio de aquellos embates, él seguía insistiendo.

―Esta noche es "la noche" ¿no lo has olvidado verdad?―mencionó el moreno sobre los labios cálidos de la muchacha

―Si-si―alcanzó a balbucear ella, ella intentando alzar como podía los brazos para abrazarlo por el cuello.

Era adicta a su aroma, y eso que ese tiempo no existían los perfumes, pero Bankotsu olía tan bien.

Y si, el día "d" habia llegado. Donde finalmente acordaron que sellarían ese deseo mutuo e intenso que se tenían.

Kagome incluso llevaba semanas preparando esto.

Cada vez que iba a su época, iba juntando cosas que le iban a servir para la gran noche.

Preservativos, toallitas húmedas, algo de ropa roja íntima bonita.

Cosas de la cual Bankotsu no entendía nada, pero que estaba dispuesto a que se usaran esa noche, todo con tal que ella se sintiera cómoda.

Era casi ya mediodía, y ellos no podían parar de besarse.

Se suponía que debían unirse al grupo para el almuerzo, así que lejos estaban de oír los gritos de llamada de Shippo que los llamaba, que el caldo ya estaba listo.

Con sus manos en las nalgas de Kagome, con las piernas de ella entrelazadas a las caderas del joven, y los brazos de la muchacha enredadas al cuello de él, apretados al árbol.

Todo indicaba que no esperarían hasta la noche.

Tanto fue así, que Kagome no lo detuvo cuando lo sintió mover un poco la ropa interior y a él mismo, desprenderse en parte la parte baja de su ropa.

Sintió la calidez, y la rigidez de la parte baja de su amado, que se restregaba en su intimidad, como demandando entrar allí, y tampoco así Kagome lo detuvo.

Presos de un frenesí incontrolable y sin mediar palabras, solo el mero lenguaje de sus cuerpos sudados estaban a medio paso de hacer algo que se suponía que harían a la noche, cuando todos los demás estuvieran durmiendo y sin peligro de ser descubiertos.

El muchacho alcanzó a ingresar la primera parte de su virilidad, en medio de tremendos jadeos y gemidos de la muchacha como antesala de lo que se venía.

Pero quedaron paralizados al oír una voz detrás del árbol donde estaban a punto de tener una descontrolada primera vez.

― ¿Kagome, estas aquí?―la voz de Shippo, ligera e inocente que con pasos calmos venia acercándose.

―! No te acerques, Shippo!―alcanzó a gritar Kagome, sobre los labios de Bankotsu, a quien la libido se le habia desaparecido al oír la mera voz del niño.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Kagome?, yo solo venía a avisarte que el almuerzo está listo―volvió a indagar el niño

―! Nada! que te largues. Ya vamos ahora―musitó un molesto Bankotsu, al tiempo que salía de la joven, al menos lo poco que habia entrado, y se acomodaba la hakama, y lo mismo ella, quien tuvo que reacomodarse la ropa.

Lo que sí tuvieron que tirar por el camino fue su ropa interior.

Habia quedado rasgada.

Cuando estaban frente a todos, en el almuerzo, tuvieron que disimular como podían la turbación en sus rostros.

Bankotsu estaba enojado y frustrado, y ella estaba abochornada, sin contar que se tuvo que sentar cerrando bien las piernas, porque estaba sin bikini.

Algo habían aprendido ese mediodía.

Perder una virginidad de manera inesperada, apoyados a un árbol y con el firme peligro de ser vistos por cualquiera, estaba descartado por entero _._

.

.

.

.

Parece cuando algo se desea, las horas son eternas.

La noche tan mentada y preparada por estos jóvenes amantes parecían no llegar nunca.

Los jóvenes compañeros de aventura de Bankotsu y Kagome se negaban a irse a dormir, provocando que la huida de la pareja se viera frustrada en varias ocasiones.

Tenían ideado ir en lo profundo del bosque, con la ayuda de Kirara, con quien Kagome habia hecho un trato de algunos cartones de leche y latas de atún con salsa que le traería de su tiempo, por lo cual la mononoke accedió a llevarlos al interior profundo del bosque apenas se durmieran todos.

Kagome, pensaba que haciendo cuenta, con eso se gastaría toda su mesada del mes, pero bueno, si ese era el precio por una noche con el hombre que amaba, pues valía la pena el sacrificio.

¡Más vale que fuera tan bueno como solía oír a algunas de sus amigas más atrevidas!

Bankotsu, en cambio, tuvo que lavarse la cara como tres veces para evitar caer dormido, porque justo el idiota de Miroku se puso en plan de contar una estupidez o algo así de la maldición de la vórtice de su mano, sobre el cual el moreno tenía menos interés que ver crecer una planta.

Con el rabillo del ojo estaba atento a las movidas de Kagome, apenas ella le hiciera la señal acordada.

Así que apenas cayeron todos, vió a Kagome hacerle una señal para marcharse dentro del bosque; ella ya estaba con Kirara, que al menos seguía despierta.

La hora al fin habia llegado.

.

.

.

.

Estaban cansados pero el deseo no habia mermado. Habían despachado ya hace un rato a Kirara y ya habían pasado un buen rato buscando unas hojas para hacer un lecho en el suelo.

De hecho ya venían rodando por el suelo, con las piernas de la muchacha enganchadas a él, besándose, al tiempo que el chico se tomaba el tiempo de quitarle la parte de arriba para lamerle de forma desesperada los senos.

Obvio que algo iba a doler un poco. Kagome estaba bien excitada pero Bankotsu no tenía reparos de mostrar sus dientes para succionarlos.

―! Ahh, Bankotsu!―gemía la joven, al tiempo que volvía a sentir entre sus piernas esa potente virilidad que pretendía escurrirse entre sus piernas―. ¿Crees que es la forma de hacerlo?―añadió la joven un poco acalorada, ya que se le hacía que los embates se le estaba haciendo un poco fuertes y violentos para su gusto.

―Claro que es la forma―respondió él entre gemidos al tiempo que hundía su cabeza entre el cuello de la chica.

Probablemente hubiesen logrado hacerlo, pero de repente a Kagome le vino algo a la mente.

¡No estaban usando los preservativos que habia traído de su tiempo!

De ninguna manera pensaba tener relaciones sin protección.

―! Espera!―logró escabullirse Kagome con una fuerza inusual para sacarlo de encima, y fue a buscar en la mochila, que habia traído consigo.

― ¿Qué buscas?―increpó con impaciencia el joven

―! Esto!―añadió la chica con voz triunfante, sacando una cosita gris.

― ¿Qué carajos es eso, Kagome?―demandó el joven, incorporándose semidesnudo, y algo desconfiado.

―Lo que dijimos que usarías. Sabes bien que es la única forma que podremos tener relaciones tranquilos.

Eso acabó por hacer levantar al muchacho.

―No recuerdo haber dicho algo así, ¿Cómo demonios usaríamos algo así?―increpó asustado

―Pues te lo pondríamos allí abajo…―murmuró bajito la chica, sonrojándose.

Bankotsu abrió mucho sus ojos ante el comentario.

―! De ninguna manera voy a ponerme algo así…ahí…! tú me habías dicho que tendríamos algo pero jamás me dijiste que tendría que usarlo yo―reclamó el chico

―! Te lo dije!, y vas a usarlo. O no haremos nada ¡nunca!―refirió Kagome cruzando sus brazos y dándole la espalda

Al final, como dos niños enojados se pasaron los minutos enfadados de espaldas.

Luego de los cinco minutos de rigor fue Kagome quien se acercó a Bankotsu y le tocó el codo, haciendo que él se desasiera del intento de agarre.

―! Vamos, Bankotsu, no seas así!, mira, te enseñaré como usarlo. Dicen que se siente lo mismo―intentó animarlo acariciando el inicio de su brazo, para intentar bajarlo un poco más.

Bankotsu era un chico duro de roer, pero al final terminó cayendo convencido ante las caricias de la chica.

Valía la pena ponerse la cosa esa si al final la recompensa iba a ser grande ¡qué demonios!, ya después le enseñaría a esta chiquilla quien mandaba aquí!

Además él era un hombre y de los más temibles de la época. Un asesino sin alma capaz de lo peor para el logro de sus propósitos.

Bueno, en parte, ya que por culpa de haber conocido a Kagome habia tenido que resignar parte de su malévola existencia.

En fin, ¡al dicho al hecho!, así que prácticamente arrancó de las manos de la sorprendida chica la cosita esa.

―! Espera, no sabes cómo ponerlo!―lo llamó la joven pero él ya se habia puesto testarudo, observando con el rabillo del ojo, hasta que finalmente pudo quitarlo del empaque y sacar aquel objeto.

Una tela de textura rara, y muy húmeda.

Era un escenario raro.

Bankotsu y Kagome semidesnudos, en medio de la nada del bosque. Ambos sin la parte de arriba, y con ella, apenas con su brassiere puesto pero totalmente fuera de contexto porque él ya habia perdido la erección del inicio, totalmente abstraído mirando la particular "gomita"

―Tampoco es para que lo toques así! Ya póntelo de una vez!―arguyó Kagome tapándose el brassiere con las manos.

Pero al instante que lo dijo se arrepintió de inmediato, ya que al chasquearlo, el pequeño objeto se rompió ante la inevitable fuerza del muchacho.

― ¿! Pero que hiciste? eres un tonto―reclamó Kagome, olvidando su recato, bajando sus manos para ir junto al joven, que aún estaba asustado

―No es culpa mía. La porquería esta se rompió. Imagina si no resistió a mis dedos ¿cómo iba a resistirme ahí abajo?―se enfadó Bankotsu

―! Ay!, por dios….esto no puede estar pasando. Hace semanas que llevamos planeando esto―reclamó de nuevo la jovencita

― ¿Y porque no trajiste más? Dijiste que ese loco mundo de dónde vienes, estas cosas se regalan en los hospitales o como se llamen―dijo él, no dispuesto a perder la pelea.

Kagome cerró sus ojos y respiró.

Su imprudente novio tenía razón. ¿En qué mente podía caber que solo debía traer un solo preservativo?, vale, admitía que era su estupidez. Eran las estúpidas hormonas que no la dejaban pensar con claridad.

Y con esta discusión estaban arruinando todo lo que venían planeando hace días, y probablemente hoy sería una de las pocas noches que podían escabullirse de los demás.

Y ni que decir que Naraku podría matarlos mañana.

―! Bah! ya hagámoslo, no importa que no lo tengamos―añadió Kagome, posándose mimosa cerca de Bankotsu, sorprendido sí, pero que no tardó en reaccionar a las caricias de su chica.

Y empezaron de vuelta, a besarse, a encender esa llama que tanto los carcomía por dentro pero que los contratiempos no los dejaban consumar.

Empezaron esa sesión, allí parados. Mientras Kagome lo abrazaba como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

Él acarició de nuevo esos hombros blancos, para al fin quitarle ese trapo que ella llamaba brassiere.

Al ver sus senos blancos, inmaculados y jóvenes, el rostro de Bankotsu enrojeció.

Nunca antes habia visto senos tan lindos.

Y probablemente por su mente estaba tan absortos en esas bellezas, que no sintió llegar unas energías, que solo vieron ya cuando prácticamente estaban sobre ellas.

―! Las serpientes de Kikyo!―gritó Kagome, al tiempo que sentía los gritos de Inuyasha y Sango llamándola de no muy lejos.

―! Carajos!―arguyó el chico, tomando su alabarda que habia dejado a un costado, mientras Kagome se colocaba como podía su camisa, aunque ya sin el brassiere porque no habia tiempo.

En pocos segundos vinieron llegando los chicos del grupo.

―! Kagome! , los venimos buscando desde hace un rato. Raptaron a Kikyo―exclamó Inuyasha

―Tenemos que ir por ella―añadió Miroku

― ¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí?―preguntó en cambio la desconfiada de Sango. Ya cuando Kirara estaba actuando extraño ya todo le parecía sospechoso.

―! Nosotros, nada!―respondió Kagome―. Solo vinimos a lavar algo de ropa―fue lo primero que le vino a la mente.

― ¿A esta hora?, pero si aquí ni siquiera hay estanque…―dedujo Sango, con sus ojos escudriñadores

―Es que…―quiso responder Kagome, totalmente acorralada.

―Eso no importa ahora. Debemos ir a buscar a la señorita Kikyo. Ya luego podremos regresar, así ustedes podrán seguir lavando su ropa―mencionó Miroku, observando con unos ojos picaros a la pareja.

― ¿No podemos esperar hasta mañana para buscar a la mujer?, no creo que la mate. Ya está muerta ¿no?―atinó Bankotsu, pero Kagome le puso una mano sobre su brazo, meneándole la cabeza, dándole la señal de que debían ir.

―La verdad no entiendo porque tanto interés de salvar a alguien que ya está muerto―siguió diciendo Bankotsu, al tiempo que se colocaba el haori.

Era la tercera vez que se le arruinaba la oportunidad de tomar lo que llevaba tiempo deseando.

―Mierda―masculló por lo bajo, aunque no tuvo más remedio que unirse a aquel inoportuno salvataje de la mujer zombie.

.

.

.

.

Cuando volvieron de la misión, estaban agotados. Habían pasado la madrugada luchando por traer de vuelta a la debilitada mujer, pero al fin y al cabo la habían podido salvar.

Lo menos que podían hacer era llegar y caer muertos de cansancio.

La propia Kagome estaba demasiado cansada.

Bankotsu quiso fingir que estaba bien, pero la verdad que también caía del sueño.

¡Vaya fracaso de noche romántica!

.

.

.

.

¿Pero quién dice que las madrugadas no son alentadoras?

En medio de ella, fue que el joven despertó y visualizó a su amante dormida en el enorme saco de dormir.

Ella dormía profundamente, pero Bankotsu ya estaba bien despierto.

Tuvo una idea arriesgada.

Todavía habia forma de arreglar su noche.

Observó bien la bolsa. Era grande, fácilmente podían caber los dos, y él mismo podría taparle la boca a ella.

Nadie despertaría. Además que nadie vería nada, por estar bajo el saco de dormir de la chica.

Bankotsu sonrió malévolamente. El peligro de ser descubiertos y de hacerlo en un lugar así, lo llenaba de vértigo y excitación.

Así que se levantó y fue junto a su presa.

Subrepticiamente se metió como pudo dentro de la bolsa, lo más despacio posible, para que ella solo pudiera sentirlo, solo cuando estuviera a punto de ser penetrada.

Pero cuando metió los pies, un grito agudo lo asustó.

―!Ay, Kagome!―era la voz de ese chiquillo zorro, entrometido y ¡estúpido!.

¿Cómo es que no se habia dado cuenta que ese briboncito estaba dormido con Kagome?

No tuvo más remedio que salir de la bolsa y volver a su sitio enseguida para no levantar la perdiz.

―! Maldición!― farfulló por lo bajo, recostándose por el árbol, donde originalmente estaba.

Pero bueno, ya más tarde, en una hora más decente y estando ella más despierta, lo volvería a intentar.

Pero juraba como que su nombre era Bankotsu con que a más tardar mañana, Kagome Higurashi debía dejar de ser virgen.

Y nada debía detenerlo. O nadie.

También debía recordar matar a ese maldito niño

.

.

.

.

El día siguiente fue bastante particular, se habían despertado tarde porque estaban agotados de su salvataje de la noche.

Kikyo ya estaba bien, pero era evidente que tenerla en el grupo era más perjudicial que tener al mercenario revivido con ellos.

Su presencia era un imán para Naraku.

Era claro que así no iban a poder tener un rato a solas con Kagome jamás si seguían así.

A la mañana ya habían matado como treinta demonios enviados por el hibrido desquiciado enamorado de Kikyo.

Aclaremos que hablamos de Naraku, y no de Inuyasha, que lejos tampoco estaba de esa situación, con la diferencia que el primero era más inteligente y maquiavélico, y extraño.

―! Carajos! ¿No es más fácil mandar a ésta de aquí―dijo Bankotsu señalando a Kikyo, una vez que hubo dado un último golpe a uno de los últimos demonios que habia venido al grupo.

― ¿Quieres callarte?, no puedes decir estas cosas―le le dio un codazo Kagome que tenía su arco y su flecha desenfundada.

No quería que ahora Inuyasha y Bankotsu volvieran a pelear.

Ya mucho habían batallado con el título de macho alfa del grupo.

Y después con quien debía quedarse con Kagome.

Esta última habia ganado el moreno, porque Inuyasha tuvo que entender que no siempre es amado como uno quiere. Pero eso ya era historia vieja.

Bankotsu se sacudió la cabeza.

Ya era hora de portarse como un hombre y tomar lo que era suyo.

Así que tomó del brazo a Kagome y se la llevó..

― ¿Dónde van ustedes?―gritó Inuyasha al verlos.

Bankotsu tuvo el impulso de decirle que quería ir a un lugar apartado y por fin quitarle la doncellez a su novia, pero se abstuvo porque Kagome se apresuró en responder.

―Iremos a seguir una pista. Creo sentir un brillo inusual. No se preocupen, Bankotsu irá conmigo.

― ¿Qué puede hacer este idiota solo? ¿Siquiera puede cuidarse solo?―desafió Inuyasha

― ¿Quieres probar, imbécil?―gritó el moreno, alzando su alabarda.

Pero fueron separados.

―Ya basta los dos. Yo creo que deberíamos dejar que la señorita Kagome vaya tras ese brillo inusual―recalcó Miroku

Kagome se sorprendió ante los dichos del monje. ¿Miroku apoyando algo que no tenía base?

Pero al instante lo entendió cuando el monje se le acercó y le dijo al oído.

―Vaya a pasar su tarde con su novio, señorita Kagome. La próxima solo tiene que decírmelo a mí, y yo la quito del apuro. Pero recuerde que me debe un favor.

Kagome estuvo a punto de negarse. Quien sabe que cosa podría pedirle ese loco, pero evidentemente era más inteligente que el resto que la habia pillado ya hace buen rato.

Pero si no tomaba lo que Miroku le ofrecía, no obtendría ese tiempo con su amado.

Así que basta de tonterías ¡iría a perder esa maldita virginidad de una vez!

Aunque fuera sobre un árbol, bajo ella, en el rio, en la orilla, sobre una piedra, cualquier sitio era aceptable a estas horas, así que fue ella esta vez quien apresuró el paso llevando al confundido moreno tras sus pasos.

.

.

.

.

―! Por fin solos!―murmuró Kagome, cuando por fin llegaron a la orilla del rio

―No imagino que tenga que deberle un favor a ese monje loco―se quejó el chico

―No importa. Le pagaré con alguna revista pornográfica de mi época.

― ¿Revista?―preguntó Bankotsu

―Bah, no importa ¿qué te parece si seguimos lo que tenemos pendiente?―avizoró mimosa la colegiala, levantándose sugestivamente la falda, haciendo que el moreno de ojos azules olvidara la pregunta, y prácticamente quedara embobado con la visión.

¡Mierda que Kagome tenía una piel lisa, suave, muy raro de ver, y eso era muy excitante!

Recordaba que apenas y se acercaba a ella y toda la sangre se le acomodaba a la parte baja de su anatomía prominente.

Aunque raramente esta vez no pasó eso ante la mera visión.

Se extrañó un poco pero no le interesó, se terminó sacando el haori, arrojando su alabarda por ahí y quitarse el hakama.

Esta vez no daría oportunidad de ser interrumpido, así que para asegurar, se desnudaría por entero, y se aseguraría de quitarle a ella también todos los trapos que portaba.

Cayeron como posesos sobre la hierba.

Enloquecidos, él sobre ella.

Saboreando esos labios que aún tenían el sabor del té amargo que habia servido Sango como desayuno.

Ver desnudo ese cuerpo era la gloria.

Besó cada parte de el. No descuidó nada de piel e incluso fue más abajo, a pesar de la vergüenza de Kagome de verse examinada ante la luz del día.

Pero nada debía importar.

Estaba a punto de hacer el amor con la persona que el destino le habia deparado.

Ella gemía como antesala de la sensación.

Bankotsu seguía sorbiendo de su piel, cuando se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien. Se suponía que ya para ese rato su virilidad debía estar más potente y demandante, pidiendo como si gritara entrar dentro de Kagome.

Pero no.

Estaba "normal".

― ¿Qué ocurre?―gimió Kagome abriendo sus piernas, al verlo incorporarse ligeramente y verlo mirarse su propia intimidad

―Debería de estar listo―mirando su virilidad extrañado, aunque luego añadió mirándola a ella―. Esto no me habia pasado nunca. Espera un rato, quizá necesite un tiempo.

Kagome lo miró extrañada, no entendía a lo que se refería su novio, pero siguió allí, excitada, abriendo las piernas como flor de loto para él.

Para que tuviera toda la libertad de hacer de ella, lo que quisiera.

Pero pasados unos minutos, hasta una virgen como ella se tuvo que dar cuenta.

Algo no andaba bien "allí" con Bankotsu.

―Vamos, Bankotsu. Ya puedes penetrarme. Ya estoy muy mojada. Y creo que va a secarse si no entras ya.

Él hizo un movimiento, pero no pudo ingresar nada en ella.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

.

.

.

.

― ¿Qué crees que hayan ido a hacer Bankotsu y Kagome al rio?, no lavar su ropa supongo―inquirió Sango mientras limpiaba su arma

―No, fueron a hacer algo que tú y yo deberíamos intentar también―añadió Miroku con su típica mordacidad

―! No sea atrevido!―se molestó Sango, enrojeciendo violentamente―. No creo que Kagome sea capaz. Como sea, si fueron a lavar la ropa, no debió haber llevado a Bankotsu, porque no le servirá de nada ¿recuerda el té que hice esta mañana?, Kagome tomó poco de ella, pero él se bebió el tazón entero.

― ¿Ese té horrible?

―Lo hice a base de ajenjos. El otro día me dijeron que tenían problemas para dormir. Y me apena que anden así, entonces me pasé con Kirara buscando esas hierbas, no es rica pero les devolverá el sueño a su cuerpo―mencionaba Sango como si nada, sin darse cuenta de la mirada atónita de Miroku.

― ¿! Que le pusiste ajenjos al té?!

―Si ¿acaso está mal querer ayudar a mis amigos dormir bien?

Miroku carraspeó ligeramente.

―No, no está mal...―dijo bajito el hombre.

Pero sí que se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

Si esos dos habían bebido ajenjo, eso quería decir que nada, pero nada de sus cuerpos que pretendiesen usar en "determinado sitio" estaría totalmente despierto.

―Aunque tengo el presentimiento de que no deberíamos a mandar a Shippo hacia el rio por nada del mundo. Quien sabe con qué se encuentre por allí―pensó para si el monje.

.

.

.

.

En efecto, una buena intención terminó por convertirse en una pesadilla "literal" para dos amantes desnudos que se encontraban en esos momentos uno encima de otro, profundamente dormidos.

Y roncando de hecho.

El ajenjo es una hierba sumamente efectiva.

.

.

.

.

Solo hasta muchas horas más tarde, un grito rabioso que asustó a media fauna e incluso espantó demonios se oyó desde el bosque.

―!Es que todo el jodido mundo está conspirando en mi contra para evitar que me folle a Kagome!

Si querían saber si Kagome seguía siendo virgen.

Pues ahí tienen la respuesta.

 **Fin**

 **Comentario Final.**

 _Este es un regalito para mi querida Angel Obscuro, para una actividad que tenemos en el Circulo Mercenario.  
_

 _Ultimamente estuvimos un poco lejos, yo por mis problemas de inundación en mi ciudad y ella, con un grave y doloroso proceso de pérdida familiar._

 _Quizá no fue la comedia hilarante que ella planteaba, pero quiero que sepas que lo hice con todo mi cariño, desde la distancia._

 _Un saludo especial a mi amigo colombiano Guillermo Pava, a quien pronto le prepararé un regalito como este, pero enfocado a sus gustos._

 _A todos los demás gracias por regalarme su tiempo para leer, y que sepan que seguiré trabajando en los otros pendientes._

 _Y me encantaria saber que opinan de este escrito, que como dije, es sencillito y sin mucho drama, enfocado al problema de que Bankotsu no tenia oportunidad de al fin consumar su amor con Kagome._

 _Vale, besitos, y seguimos escribiendo._

 _Abrazos a todos._

 _Paola._


End file.
